Lost in my birthday
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Ulang tahun terburuk bagi Uchiha Itachi,memangnya kenapa? Read and Review OK


Lost in My Birthday

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :Family dan genre yang kerasa di fic ini lainnya.

Rating :T nyerempet ke M.

Warning :OOC,Typo(s),gaje,gore dll

Summary :"K-Kau...adik durhaka..!"/"Ada apa denganmu Nii?!"/"..Aku akan mengambil kesucian adikmu Itachi...!"/"Hiks...ini hari ulang tahun yang tidak pernah aku inginkan."

Special for Uchiha Itachi Birthday

~Jasamu akan selalu kukenang meskipun kau telah meninggal~

Happy Reading..

.

.

Sabtu,8 Juni 13 pkl 21.00 WKB

Sedari tadi senyum tidak lepas-lepas dari muka Uchiha sulung ini,kenapa?.yak karena kurang dari 3 jam lagi umurnya telah genap 24 pikirannya sohib-sohibnya pada buat kejutan untuknya malam atau besok nanti padahal orang-orang yang pada dipikirin Itachi pada tidur semua kayak kebo.

'Hm...Sasu-Chan ngasih kado apa ya buat aku...mau aku intip ah dikamarnya'batinnya PD lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar adiknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Ia buka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan melihat adik tercintanya yang masih sibuk belajar dengan serius,maklum Mahasiswa Kedokteran.

"Kok belum tidur?"tanya Itachi khawatir lalu menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa,ada apa?"balas tanya Sasuke lalu membaca buku setebal 300 lembar itu.

Itachi mulai clingak-clinguk mencari hadiah yang mungkin bagi dirinya sedang disembunyikan darinya.

"Ada apa Niisan?"tanya Sasuke risih.

"Oh tidak apa-apa...lebih baik kau lanjutkan besok,ini sudah hari minggu kan,sekali-kali kau harus refresing Sasuke.."balas Itachi lalu setelah menidurkan Sasuke(baca:menarik lalu mendorong Sasuke) kekasur ia keluar dari kamar serba biru itu.

"Sasuke benar-benar menyembunyikan hadiah itu dariku,kira-kira apa ya?"gumamnya lalu tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera menghempaskan dirinya kekasur empuk miliknya.

'Semoga besok menjadi hari yang terindah yang pernah aku alami'batinnya.

Minggu,9 Juni 13

Kokkokpekok...pekok...!

Bunyi suara kokopekoan ayam melantun indah ditelinga Itachi,dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Ohayou Minna...!"teriaknya ctar membahana membuat tetangga-tetangga yang mendengarnya tuli mendadak.

Dengan tampang yang didatar-datarkan,Itachi melangkah menuju dapur dan sesampainya disana ia menunggu sesuatu.

'Kok nggak ada kejutan sih?'batinnya bertanya-tanya lalu berjalan menuju kulkasnya lalu setelah menuangkan air dingin digelasnya ia segera meminumnya.

"Kau mau memasak apa?"celetuk Sasuke yang juga baru bangun tidur.

"Aku malas memasak,kau saja ya yang memasak"pinta Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sekali-kali kau yang memasak,badanku capek semua"balasnya malas lalu memejamkan matanya diatas meja makan.

'Tapi kan ini hari ulang tahunku...oh iya dia belum mengucapkannya kan'

"Sasuke?"panggil Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin,tentu saja ini hari minggu"jawab Sasuke watados.

Jleb...!

Dia tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku?

Itachi ingin menangis saja adik kecilnya yang masih berusia 8 tahun selalu memberinya kejutan pertama kali dengan menyirami wajahnya dengan air pada jam 12 sekarang...ingat saja tidak,gimana mau memberinya kejutan?

"Apa kau ingat hari spesial di hari minggu ini?"tanya Itachi mencoba mengingatkan adiknya.

"Hm...kalau latihan basket sama si dobe itu nggak spesial-spesial amat,jadi kesimpulannya tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini..sudahlah Nii cepat buatkan aku sarapan"jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi tanpa dosa memerintah kakaknya.

Prank...!

Secara reflek Itachi menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"K-kau...adik durhaka...!"gumamnya lalu memunguti pecahan gelas yang terpencar disekitar lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu Nii...?!"tanya Sasuke heran lalu membantu Itachi mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas.

"Sudah jangan ikut bantu,nanti tanganmu bisa terluka"ujar atau bisa dibilang usirnya dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tidak mau memasakkan untukku?"tanyanya Itachi yang sedang dalam mood terendah hanya terdiam."Ya sudah aku makan diluar saja,kalau mau titip sesuatu kau bisa sms aku"lanjutnya lalu setelah mengambil jaketnya ia pergi keluar rumah.

'Kenapa aku seperti gadis berumur 17 tahun sih?'batin Itachi yang merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Kalau aku memberi tahunya ia pasti akan mengucapkan selamat untukku dan selesai bukan?'

Itachi hanya menghela nafas sesal lalu membuang pecahan-pecahan kaca ditangannya.

.

.

'Apa-apaan tuh orang?'Sasuke nggak habis pikir akan sikap kakaknya pagi tadi,kalau tidak mau memasakkan aku ngomong aja apa susahnya sih pikirnya melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata lalu sampailah ia disebuah cafe yang selalu ia kunjungi.

"Ini tanggal 9 juni loh..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menguping pembicaraan kedua wanita itu.

"Kau tahu...direktur perusahaan terbesar yang ada di Konoha ini sedang berulang tahun loh.."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Uchiha Itachi maksudmu?"

"Iya...aku ingin membelikan kado untuknya,dia kan lelaki yang baik,ia pasti mau menerima kado dariku.."

Ini hari ulang tahunnya

Dan aku adiknya sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

Ia jadi tahu kenapa kakaknya bisa semarah-meskipun tidak diperliahatkan-itu padanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko yang mungkin belum buka sepagi ini untuk membelikan kakaknya kado.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya lupa dengan hari yang sangat spesial bagi kakaknya,ia terus melajukan motornya sampai pada akhirnya ia menghentikan motornya dengan paksa karena dua buah mobil sedan menyetopnya.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU ITACHI NIISAN...!"Itachi terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan dari salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang menurutnya produk Uchiha gagal itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Obito...kau seperti anak kecil saja.."ujar Shisui lalu memukul kepala Obito pelan.

"Yah...sepupuku ini kan berulang tahun...lah Niisan dimana ayammu itu?"tanya Obito sambil clingak-clinguk mencari seseorang yang tidak ada dipenglihatannya.

"Dia keluar sebentar...kau tahu Otoutoku yang manis itu bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku.."ujarnya lirih.

"Sabar...orang sabar disayang pacar.."hibur Obito sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi sok bijak.

"Aku nggak punya pacar..."

"Makanya cari dong,umurmu sudah matang sekali untuk menikah"ceramah Obito.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Obito.."sindir Shisui sinis.

"Woy meskipun begitu aku sudah bertunangan dengan Rin-Chan bodoh...lihat aja Cicuit aku akan membuat anak yang lebih banyak darimu!"balas Obito kesal.

"Hey..hey..kenapa malah bicarain anak-anakan sih...lalu setelah ini kalian berdua mau ngapain?"tanya Itachi bete lalu menopang wajahnya kesal.

"Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di restoran"seru Obito bersemangat.

"Nggak ah...dirumah aja,aku nggak mau habisin uang"desah Itachi lalu mengambil hpnya untuk menghubungi tiba-tiba ada sebuah telepon masuk tanpa nama mampir dihpnya.

"Hallo?"ujar Itachi.

"_**Kau masih mengingat suaraku...Uchiha Itachi...?"**_Itachi me-loundspeker suara hpnya agar sepupunya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Anda siapa?,kenapa bisa tahu nama saya?"tanyanya beruntun.

"_**Khe..khe...khe...perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru...hm? kau mengingatku bukan?"**_

Perusahaan Savety Corp yang menyediakan bahan-bahan pengawet yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru adalah salah satu musuh Uchiha dan Itachi tidak akan pernah melupakan orang berperawakan ular itu.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"tanya Itachi dingin penuh kebencian.

"_**Cepat serahkan saham keluargamu padaku!"**_perintah Orochimaru masih dengan seringai yang tidak lepas-lepas dari wajahnya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menyerahkan saham itu padamu?"tanya Itachi seperti mendengar suara pecuatan diikuti suara erangan dari seseorang dan ia mengenali sekali suara seseorang itu."Orochimaru...k-kau..."

"_**Kau kenal suaranya kan?,cepat berikan saham itu atau aku akan...mengambil kesucian adikmu Itachi...Ha..ha...ha...!"**_

"Orang itu gila"gumam Shisui yang juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Kau orang terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui...jangan kau sentuh tubuh adikku dengan tangan-tangan kotormu itu brengsek..!"Itachi telah gelap mata,Shisui dan Obito mencoba menenangkan sepupunya itu.

"_**Aku memang orang brengsek Uchiha Itachi...jadi pilih salah satu ok...perusahaan atau adikmu...sudah dulu ya Itachi...aku akan bermain-bermain sebentar dengan adikmu"**_

Dengan kesal Itachi membanting Hpnya itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Itachi...aku akan memerintahkan personilku untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke,Obito kau disini saja jaga Itachi"ujar Shisui lalu setelah melihat adik kandungnya itu menganggukan kepalanya ia segera adalah komandan kepolisian di Konoha.

"Niisan setelah Cicuit itu menemukan markas Orochimaru kita akan segera kesana,lebih baik kau bersiap-siap geng mu juga akan kemari sebentar lagi"ujar Obito kali ini lebih serius.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dalam diam lalu ia menuju kekemar tidak berharap hari ulang tahunnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Kalau saja Itachi menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini sang adik dalam fase sibuk-sibuknya dan memakluminya lalu memberi tahu kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya lalu setelah itu Sasuke pasti memberinya ucapan selamat lalu datang kedua sepupunya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan,bukan seperti ini.

Ia berjanji akan membunuh Orochimaru apapun yang terjadi.

Uchiha bungsu itu memandang kesal lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri tepat didepannya,kedua tangan diikat dengan rantai secara berpisah dan kedua kakinya dipasung membuat pergerakannya tidak bebas.

"Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek...!"geramnya marah.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kakakmu itu datang padaku dan memberikan saham keluargamu untukku..."ujar Orochimaru lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat ia tarik rambut hitam itu memaksa Sasuke untuk mendongakkan ular itu berkilat nafsu memandang pemuda dibawahnya ini.

"Meskipun dia memberi sahamnya...aku akan tetap menidurimu Sasuke...kau tahu aku tidak suka suka lelaki macam dirimu...jadi..puaskan aku hari ini"ujarnya disertahi desahan menggoda membuat Sasuke merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku masih normal bodoh...sekalipun aku Gay,aku tidak akan sudi denganmu"balas hatinya ia benar-benar diliputi rasa takut yang teramat didepannya ini tidak pernah berbicara main-main.

'Apa ini salahku yang sudah melupakan hari ulang tahun Niisan?,apa ini hukuman buatku?,aku mohon maafkan aku Kami-sama...maafkan aku Niisan...'

Ia tidak bisa mengelak saat dengan paksa siluman ular itu merobek bajunya meninggalkannya bertelanjang dada.

"Bersiap-siaplah Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

"Sasuke hilang...?!"Itachi rupanya harus memeriksakan telinganya kedokter THT,lagi-lagi ia mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat dari sohib-sohibnya itu.

"Iya...kalian mau membantuku kan?,aku tidak akan menyerahkan saham keluarga karena aku tahu apapun yang terjadi Orochimaru akan...akan...argh kalian pasti tahu maksudku hanya perlu menyelamatkan Sasuke saja"jelas Itachi lalu bersiap mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tentu saja...Sasuke sudah kuanggap adik sendiri,baik kawan-kawan cepat berpencar dan bantu kepolisian menyelidiki kasus ini!"seru Pein ,"Kecuali kamu Konan,kau disisiku saja ok"lanjutnya.

"Ck terserah,kau tahu aku benar-benar membenci ular itu"geram Konan.

"Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan sepupumu yang juga komandan kepolisian Konoha,setelah mendapat info aku akan menghubungimu"ujar Pein lalu menggeret Konan menuju mobilnya.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan..."Itachi bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti termasuk kelompok detektif dan mata-mata yang terkenal di Konoha,Itachi memutuskan keluar dari organisasi itu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya,tetapi ia tetap dianggap teman oleh tidak,mereka adalah teman satu SMA.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sasuke...aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu...'

Markas besar Orochimaru ditemukan sekitar jam 5 sore,para kepolisian dibantu anggota Akatsuki telah melumpuhkan penjagaan yang begitu yang diberi tahu segera melajukan mobilnya ketempat markas siluman ular itu.

"Kalian semua cepat kawal Itachi untuk mencari Sasuke,diluar biar kami yang memberekan"seru Shisui dan semua anggota akatsuki hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya kesepuluh orang itu segera memasuki markas gelap gulita itu.

Splash...!

"Arghh...!"tidak henti-hentinya Sasuke menyeruakan erangan kesakitan atas perlakuan Orochimaru yang selama ini ia pertahankan akhirnya ternodai oleh orang diatasnya itu.

Orochimaru berusaha memasuki tubuh Sasuke sambil terus memecuti tubuh putih yang telah memerah itu.

"He-Hentikan...aku mohon...!"Sasuke seakan mati rasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini."Ugh...sa-sakitthh..."

"Orochimaru-sama...!"tiba-tiba suara seseorang menganggu aktifitas yang bagi Orochimaru ini menyenangkan.

"Cih ada apa?!"tanya Orochimaru geram sambil memandang sengit anak buahnya itu.

"Di-diluar a-ada polisi tuan...para Anggota Akatsuki mulai mencari keberadaan anda.."jawabnya takut.

"Kuso...aku sudah mau sampai puncak...kau cepat pergi dari sini...!"

Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya yang telah bengkak mendengar geng kakaknya itu mulai mencarinya,Orochimaru yang mengetahui itu memandang Sasuka tajam.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu Sasuke-kun..."

Plash...!

"ARGHH...!"

"Karena setelah ini...kehidupanmu akan berubah..."dan dengan berkali-kali sodokan Orochimaru menumpahkan cairannya didalam tubuh keras ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya meninggalkan lubang yang telah mengeluarkan darah itu dan setelah memakai semua pakaiannya ia menyuntikan sesuatu ditangan Sasuke dan setelah itu ia mencoba kabur dari ruangan itu sebelum suara letupan senjata api menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ugh.."lelaki berambut panjang itu jatuh terduduk memegangi kedua kakinya yang terkena sasaran tembakan dari pemuda baby face berambut merah yang memandangnya sinis.

"Cepat bawa dia keluar"perintah Pein kepada Sasori dan dengan senang hati pemuda itu menyeret Orochimaru keluar dari markas ini dibantu yang lainnya.

Itachi memandang nanar adiknya yang sangat berantakan itu,ia sentuh pelan lalu ia peluk seerat-eratnya.

"Gomenasai Otouto..."ujarnya lirih,ia terlambat menyelamatkan adiknya,kesucian ,Konan dan Deidara yang disana berusaha melepaskan rantai atau apapun itu yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sasuke dan memandang mereka berdua sedih.

"Itachi cepat bawa adikmu keluar,markas ini sebentar lagi akan diledakkan"bisik Pein lirih lalu mengajak kedua orang lainnya untuk segera keluar.

Mengerti akan hal itu Itachi segera melepas jacketnya lalu menutupi tubuh bagian bawah adiknya lalu mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sabar Itachi menunggu kesadaran adiknya,kata dokter yang menangani terinfeksi penyakit HIV yang memang itu sudah menjadi resiko yang harus ditanggung korban-korban seperti adiknya.

"Hiks...ini hari ulang tahun yang tidak pernah aku inginkan.."gumamnya disertai isakan kesedihan.

"Niisan..."Itachi segera mengusap matanya lalu memandang Sasuke yang sudah mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar...mana yang sakit,bilang padaku Otouto.."ujar Itachi sambil mengelus rambut adiknya,ia bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sang adik.

"Gomenasai Niisan...maafkan aku yang sudah melupakan ulang tahunmu...mungkin ini hukuman yang pantas untukku,kau selalu mengingat semua tentangku sesibuk apapun dirimu...maafkan aku..."ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ssstt...aku tidak peduli itu...kau tidak aku tidak marah karena kau tidak mengingat ulang tahunku,kau tidak perlu keluar dan..dan...pokoknya maafkan aku Sasuke...Niisan yang salah..."balas Itachi sambil memeluk erat adiknya.

"Niisan...Otanjoubi Omedatou...aku sangat menyayangimu...Arigatou ne.."Sasuke merasa matanya kembali berat untuk terbuka kembali,ia berusaha mengucapkan kata demi kata untuk kakaknya yang mungkin untuk terakhir telah sekarat sejak meninggalkannya Orochimaru menyuntikan sesuatu dan itu yang membuatnya...

"Sas...Sasuke..."

Menutup mata selamanya...

"TIDAKK...!"

[FIN]

Gomenasai sudah membuat fic Agst dihari ulang tahun kakak iparku ini...

Itachi:Kau kan memang tegaan

Kira:He...he..he...maaf-maaf...

Sasuke:Kenapa juga aku yang harus mati sih?!

Kira:Sudah lama aku pingin buat kamu yang mati Sas.

Sasuke:Kita putus.

Kira:Eh jangan dong...nanti kapan-kapan aku buat kamu yang bahagia deh.

Sasuke:Ok...deal.

Review ya Minna-san...

Salam

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana.


End file.
